just keep loving me
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: alex had a rough time growing up she turned to her older sister when she fell now that they were older they went on adventures together-together they fight dramma and find love
1. Chapter 1

OK this the fist epi I hope you enjoy it. Vanessa hudgens is like a sister and she was getting married already to Zac. Zac wasn't ready and didn't have a ring for her plus he didn't a see a futrue with her at all he was into hanging with friends and family mostly family meant me(Alex) and sel

*Alex's .*Damn it Vanessa why do you have to get married god! Fudge her! I'm going to NC with Sellybear. Vanessa isn't not going to stop me anyway like she has the power to stop me…but I can always go on adventures with Sellybear and her friends and boyfriend true OK let me start packing and tell selly bear. She (selly) should come too she did disapprove about the zanessa marriage *end of p.o.v*

"selly?"alex asked her older sister

"yea?"selena replied back without thinking*looking for her yellow converse*

"Are we going NC?"Alex asked angin

"yea" sel said still looking for her converse

"what about v?" *finds her yellow converse* here I found them. Alex asked then found what sel was looking for.

"thanks and I don't know."*throws in the suitcase they have ready*she said

"selly and Lexi! Where are you?" Vanessa called out with her heels banging on the hardwood floors

*Alex hides her bag under her bed while selly hides it her closet and sel and lex play it cool by rocking out to Savannah Outen If you only knew.*

"uh we need to go the airport me and alex are going to North Carolina to visit my friend Demi Lovato." sel said innocently

why *she disapprove of sel's and alex's friend's*

"Forget it ZAC! GET IN HERE! AND Talk to your girlfriend!" sel calmly said then yelled

"nessa let them go their not kids anymore, forget her ill drive you OK?" zac said

"thanks Zac" *pulls out her suitcase and mine*sel said

*later on*

"bye Zac! Im gonna miss you. Taylor Launter and Swift ooh what are you two doing here?" Alex said sadly

"we heard and this is Lucas till my boyfriend " Taylor.s said

"selly why you leaving us?" *asking to build suspense that he was about to passionately kiss her* Taylor.l asked unhappily

"Vanessa is getting married shes being a stubborn brat of a sister."sel said like she really hated her we give up let her make the mistake her other sister from our stepdad's side Stephanie hudgens made. Why do you think me and Alex are Gomez instead of hudgens. I'm sorry I have to go Taylor.l *whispers then runs her fingers through his hair*

*taylor.l kisses her passionately,they love the feeling and don't pull away until 1min later*

"Whoa."Sel said in total shock

"TAYLENA LOMEZ!!!!" a min later she begins laughing

"always so immatrue huh? Bye Selena."Taylor.l said a bit sad

"why don't you three come with us?"sel suggested

"OK cool we start packing and you two can stay over tonight" taylor.l suggested

END OF the 1st epi of just wanna be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Second epi anyway Taylor.l for the first time passionately kissed selena aww cute!! Taylor was a bit upset that his 2 week gf was leaving to Nc with her sister Alex.

"I love you selena don't leave us. Lena please we've only have been going out for 2 weeks alrea-*raising his voice* taylor said sadly at first then began raising his voice a bit

"taylor calm down tay come with us to Nc." Sel said calming taylor.l down

"is Nc better than cali?" he asked.

"its less loud be careful the fans, they will go crazy, they will come out like a wild fire and attack as quick as a werewolf running after a vampire." Alex said warning him about the fans

"ok is it worth it ?" taylor.s asked this time.

"yups every pennie" sel said happily

*meanwhile*

"you think everyone is leaving to..NC?"

Zac begins to walk away to join their convo

"ZAC! Come! Back!" Vanessa yelled after him

Zac looks back and yells "NO!"

*meanwhile*

"Zac you betrayed nessa right im proud f you I always had though." Alex said

"when are you guys leaving?" he asked

*they all pack and then checked in at 7 right when we were about to board taylor.l wanted to do something*

"wait! I need to do something important!" taylor.l yelled.

"Alex! Wait!" jake announced

"selena!" nick exclaimed

*Taylor.L Dipped Taylor.s and kissed her lovingly*

"OH wow didn't see that coming." Said shocked Alex

"YOU-YOU-YOU" Lucas said angrily

"Lucas chill_?" taylor.s said in a uncertain tone

Lucas was ready to beat taylor.l up then he did he gave him a black eye and a bloody nose

"You son of Gun! What the hell?! Your just so damn jealous of me!You don't see nick punching me now do you you ever think once that taylor.s wasn't the one for you huh?! She isnt! She wants some one to be there as a prince charming then a firend she wants someone who's professional who has brown eyes an immature sense of humor and great hair!" Taylor.l yelled

"LUCAS MARKUS TILL whats your problem? Lucas im so disappointed in you why would do that to taylor.l?" she growled at him.

"LEAVE LUCAS!" she barked.

"im soory I even kissed you taylor.s" taylor.l apologized then walked with selena. "lena!"nick called out

"what?"sel asked.

"uhh mmm taylor.l are we friends now considering you practically made out with my friend?"

"yeaa so uh go to him sel" taylor said.

"thanks tayie"sel said thankful.

"tayie?"taylor.s asked

"gag!"Alex said having a fake baby barf

"speak of baby cupid much lex" jake asked.

Alex turns around to jake .t standing there with his hands in his pockets then sees Vanessa coming.

"well, well lookey guys its nessa what do you want ?" Alex asked angrily

"whats up with you"? she asked.

"you" she responded hasty.

"oh really Alex after all ive done for you-" she said unhappily

"SHUT THE HELL UP NESSA YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR ME OR SEL NOT EVEN ZAC SO SCREW YOU!!! IM TIERD OF YOUR CRAP THE ONLY REASON WHY I PUT UP WITH IT BECAUSE SELLY MY GARDAIN, MY OLDER SISTER I CAN PASS OFF AS HER DAUGTHER IF I HAD TO THEN BE BACK AS HER SISTER! I WOULD DO IT FOR HER!" Alex yelled angrily

"that's the way to do it Alex snaps and claps for her everybody!" taylor.l said proudly.

everyone began cheering, whistling, clapping and snapping her picture.

"thank you."Alex said sweetly then taylor.l picked her up

"who here has been affected by Vanessa hudgens raise your hand please?"sel younger kids raised their hands one said …..

"Vanessa is a slut and is fake im a selena Gomez fan shes damn funny and pretty because selena isnt a slut." A boy said out loud

thank you sel said while she walks over to the kid and hugged him he fainted

"matt wake up!" the girl next to him said

"wow selena Gomez hugged me! Just jealous Lachelle ." matt said

End of ep 2 likey? Lol by Citm some .57 and jasmine!


End file.
